The 58th Hunger Games
by Moldychesee
Summary: In this story Lark Cajeiss is put through the terrible hunger games. Though I wish I did, I do not own "The Hunger Games"
1. Getting Ready

The 58th Hunger Games

Chapter 1

I woke up that morning to a bright light in my face, I left my blinds open the night before. My name is Lark and this is my story. Today was the day of the reaping. I was nervous about it; this was my third year in the reaping. Luckily I was an only child so I didn't have to sign up for too many tesserae. I had to sign up living, in the Seam and all. I got up and looked out the window; District 12 was in its usual state. Everything looked normal and for a minute I forgot about the reaping. I caught sight of the stage being set up in the square and everything was brought back to me, the Capitol, the reaping, the hunger games.

My father worked in the coal mines all day, and my mother was busy around town. Today it was the reaping so they had the day off. I woke up earlier than they did that morning and saw them sleeping soundly on the other mattress. They looked much younger in their sleep, less battered by time.

I was a 14 year old girl; I looked like any 14 year old girl from the Seam, same gray eyes, same black hair, and same olive skin. The kids from in town had the olive skin but blond hair and blue eyes. I find a medium length black dress and set it aside for later. I put my shoes on and walked outside. I checked for peacekeepers and run to the fence. I listen for a hum that lets me know that the fence is live with electricity. I don't hear anything so I double check for peacekeepers and shimmy under the fence.

Here is my quiet place, where I can think clearly about everything. I can relax here in the quiet field, off to the side so no one can see me. The reaping starts around 10 so I can't take too long. It's about 9 now so if I get back around 9:30 I should be ok.

This year I'm quite nervous. I have 12 entries into the games. Thoughts rush through my head, what if I get reaped? What if one of my friends gets reaped? All kids from 12 to 18 think about this. Even younger kids think about their siblings getting picked, parents think about their kids getting picked. Everyone gets worried. Most kids get through these 6 years unscathed, but an unlucky few get thrown into the bloodbath we call the Hunger Games.

In the Hunger Games 24 kids, 12 girls 12 boys 1 from each of the 12 districts, get chosen to go into the arena. They fight to the death on live television. It is required that you watch the games. If you do not, it is punishable by death.

With all this thinking it is already 9:30. I go to the fence, checking for peacekeepers, checking the fence and shimming back to district 12. I head back to my house and take off my shoes. I go to my room and put on my dress. My mother braids my hair back into a simple braid. Then we head off to the square.

**If you want to you can send in a few Tributes for me. I need 1 stylist. There is a limit of 2 tributes for each person. I don't need district 12, 1, 11, or the male from 4.**


	2. The Reaping

**A/N: I don't need any more tributes, I still need my one stylist.**

Disclaimer: I don' own the hunger games, just these characters. Except for Effie and Haymitch and the Mayor.

I get to the square just in time; the Mayor is just starting to read the Treaty of Treason. I go to my designated area and quickly find Caylyn, my best friend.

"Hey, I thought you weren't ever going to get here!" she says

'Ya, I'm here, wouldn't want to risk getting killed."

"I wonder who's going to get reaped this year."

"I don't want to know."

Haymitch walks up on the stage, half-drunk, and a woman I don't recognize walks up there to. The Mayor finishes the reading treaty and the woman steps up to the podium and says

"Hello district 12, I am Effie Trinket and I will be the escort this year. May the odds ever be in your favor! Ladies first!"

She walks to the glass reaping ball and dunks her hand into it, I pray that for Caylyn and I pray for myself. I prayed too late.

"Lark Cajeiss?"

She says it like a question, my name. I am in shock, I am sure my face has gone completely pale by now. I soon realize all of Panem will see my face. I run up to the stage and sit down in the chair that is provided for me.

"Volunteers?" she calls out as I look desperately to the crowd. They just look back at me, feeling sorry. "No volunteers, Lark Cajeiss, you are the female tribute for district 12!"

I keep my head down, not wanting people to see my tears.

"Presley Vach." She calls

Presley walks up to the stage and I recognize him as one of the kids from my class. He takes his seat next to me and I look over, giving him a weak smile, and he returns it. He just keeps looking forward with a blank expression on his face. Effie tells us quietly to stand up.

"District 12! Meet your tributes for the 58th Hunger Games!"

We shake hands are quickly escorted to the Justice Building.


End file.
